A Matter of Timing
by Lady Artemis of the Lake
Summary: Sara and Catherine learn precicely why it is nice to be aware of the situation of the the door. femslash, SaraCatherine.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, or any of the characters. It is probably best for everyone's health and sanity that this fact remains the case for the foreseeable future. Also, this fic is slash. If you don't like, don't read. Flames will be used to heat the halls of my dorm.

Author's note: This is the first time I've ever tried my hand at this pairing or this genre. Please bear with me. Slash is not something I have had much of any experience with in real life, so please be a bit indulgent. This is just a random one-shot that I wrote while avoiding my physics homework. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

A Matter of Timing

Lady Artemis of the Lake

Catherine leaned across the desk with a predatory smile on her face. Sara's eyes flicked nervously to the door. She didn't really want to get caught at work… but Catherine could be _so_ convincing.

"The boys are still out in the field," she purred, and that was all it took. Sara smiled, and then the blonde's lips overtook hers. This was definitely worth the risk. As the kiss deepened, Sara suddenly found Catherine on her lap, with absolutely no idea how she had gotten there. She hadn't heard anything from her desk hit the floor, and Catherine _couldn't_ have gone through it. Curious, she pulled back, and looked at her desk.

"How the _hell_ did you do that?" she asked, arms snaking around the shorter woman's waist.

"It just takes talent, baby." Catherine grinned again, "And a _lot_ of practice."

Sara gaped. "You didn't even move a paper. I mean, that shouldn't even be physically possible, and…" Catherine suddenly decided to make her completely lose her train of thought.

"You're getting off topic, my dear." Catherine said, sliding her fingers up the bottom of her coworker's shirt. "You need to concentrate on the task at hand."

"Hey, Sara, I think we found a match on… the…" Warrick stopped, speechless halfway through the door. His jaw dropped. He had seen some pretty crazy things at work. Working with Greg Sanders, he knew to expect seeing some pretty crazy things at work. Living in Las Vegas, he expected to see some pretty crazy things just about anywhere he went, but the sight of Catherine and Sara at that moment was more surreal than anything he had ever imagined.

Warrick considered himself to be a pretty open-minded person. The fact that they were both women didn't bother him in the least. It was the fact that they were Sara Sidle, who he had thought was still head-over-heels for Grissom and _Catherine Willows_, who had only weeks ago admitted to still having a thing for _him._ As he thought more about it and his pride began to heal, he decided that this development could turn out to be a lot of fun. He grinned. Right now, he needed Sara's input on this case. And, he supposed, Catherine's too, as she was already here.

He knocked on the door, loudly. Catherine leaped off of Sara's lap, and whirled around to face him. "Sara, I think we found a match on the…" He _tried_ to keep a straight face, but if Sara was blushing, Catherine was at least ten times worse. He started to laugh. She had always seemed so confident before. Unable to form a coherent sentence, Warrick shoved the manila folder into Sara's hands. Catherine perched on the corner of the desk, and buried her face in her hands, still blushing. Warrick realized that there was _no_ way he'd be able to have a work-related conversation just yet. He shut the door.

"What the hell?" he grinned, "I mean, whoa." Both women tried very hard not to look guilty.

"Warrick…" Sara began, trailing off as she really had nothing to say.

"I don't want to pry or anything, but what is this? Are you two _dating_ or something?" Sara and Catherine looked at each other, looking even guiltier, if that was possible. A hint of a smile played on Sara's lips and Catherine smirked.

"No," Sara said, finally, "We're not really dating."

"Oh," he replied, his mind going in a multitude of directions, none of them productive. "So how long have you been…?"

"Having sex?" Catherine asked, starting to regain her composure at the sight of his obvious discomfort. He nodded dumbly. With a mischievous look in her eyes, she slid her arm around Sara's shoulders, "Sara, baby, how long has it been, now? I don't really remember."

Warrick tried not to squirm. "I don't know," Sara mused, "Time isn't exactly what I was keeping track of."

That was too much for Warrick. "Okay," he said, standing, "_If_ you aren't too busy, would you _please_ look that stuff?" Catherine laughed a low and sultry laugh. He was already starting to miss the days when Sara was still pining for Grissom. He backed out the door.

"You know," he mused, "Grissom is going to be _pissed._"

* * *

Reviews and advice are always appreciated.


End file.
